


The Nutcracker (Yugi Muto x Ballerina Reader)

by AbellaHeart_101



Category: Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Ballet, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Inspired by Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Inspired by the Nutcracker, Swords & Sorcery, Yugi is a Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbellaHeart_101/pseuds/AbellaHeart_101
Summary: You're a ballerina and have been doing ballet as young as six years old. It's Christmas Eve so you get to open one present. It's an adorable nutcracker but also a very special nutcracker. A magical one that will take you on an adventure full of new settings, new people, and plenty of action. Candied settings, fairies, toy soldiers, and a rat king. What's more is on Christmas day you receive another special gift. It's the gift of true love. It's unexpected but thanks to your magical fairy friend, Anzu she helps you in having your happily ever after. Adventure and Romance awaits you.
Relationships: Yugi Muto/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Merry Christmas! Meet Your Very Special Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There is violence and even death in this story. While the deaths aren't specifically in brutal detail they are mentioned. If you can't handle either then I don't suggest reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and you receive a nutcracker as a present. Little do you know how special your nutcracker is. You're thrusted into the kingdom of Parthenia when the rat king causes trouble for both you and your nutcracker. It's up to both of you to save the kingdom and heal you from the magic spell the rat king casted on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: Y/N = Your Name
> 
> All links (Bold Text) in the story are important. Also I'll be referring to Téa as "Anzu" since I prefer her Japanese name over her dub name.

You're in the middle of practicing for your ballet recital. You were rehearsing for an upcoming performance. You wore pink tights, a tutu, and ballet shoes. Your top is a black tank top and you have your hair in a dancer bun. You dance with elegance across the hardwood floor of the dance studio. You've done ballet since you were a child. At this point you've become a talented dancer. You were alone in the studio since it was after class. All students are allowed in the studio until closing hours. Christmas is around the corner so today the studio would be closing for the holidays. You'll miss dancing and your uncle is strict. He only lets you practice if it's in his huge study and when he isn't in there. You think about Christmas while dancing. Your uncle is having a party and he'll be sure to invite a lot of guests. He wants you and your younger brother to be your best dressed. Your parents passed away years back so your uncle took it upon himself to raise the both of you. You're really thankful for him but sometimes he can be strict. On Christmas he'll want everything to be perfect. You sigh happily thinking of all the Christmas traditions your family does. Singing, dancing, the feast and opening presents. You look forward to it. After you're done dancing you change out and head home. Days later Christmas Eve was upon your uncles mansion. His party would be today so there was a lot of prep to be done. The decorating and setting up platters. The maid was nearby so she was assisting you in decorating the living room. One of the platters had some missing cookies.

"Oh dear I hope we don't have mice. They must've gotten into the cookies." The maid said in distress.

"Something tells me it was a someone." You said while searching around the living.

As expected it was your younger brother. He was eating two large cookies in a hustle. White sugar cookie frosting covered his face. Your maid was behind you and she couldn't help giggling.

"Looks like we found the culprit." You pinched your brother's cheek causing him to huff in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" He swats your hand.

He stood up giving you a look of annoyance. He's in his best dressed clothes. Spoiling his dinner was no good.

"Shouldn't be eating sweets before the feast."

"You're not the boss of me!" He crossed his arms childishly. He is eight years old after all.

"Oh? You better wash. I'm sure uncle would insist on a bath if he saw you like that." You said, knowing that's the last thing he wanted.

He didn't say another word and took off running to the washroom. You look over to your maid laughing together. You knew it would work.

"We better finish up with the decorating. The guests should be here soon." The maid said.

"Right you are!" Your grumpy uncle walked in looking at his pocket watch. "Just look at the time! And where is your brother?"

"He went to the bathroom. He should be back." You said.

Before your uncle had a chance to respond a surprise guest arrived from the doorway. A blonde woman in a lovely long sleeved purple dress. Her hair is done in a bun. Only one person would walk into your uncles home unannounced.

"Aunt Mai! I'm surprised you're here! I thought you would be out traveling!" You greet her with a hug.

Your uncle grunts. He wasn't too happy with her arriving early. Mai ignored him and hugs you back.

"I couldn't miss seeing you on Christmas! Look at you! You're taller too! It's been a while." Mai smiles.

Your brother walks in the room and greets Mai as well. He hasn't seen her in a long time as well. Mai enjoyed the hug he gave her too.

"You have to tell me about all your traveling! I'm sure you have so much to share." You said as you two sat on the couch.

"Plenty! I've been to Italy for the first time, met an emperor, and even got to walk the Great Wall Of China!" Mai said.

"No way! That sounds so exciting!" You exclaimed.

"Don't fill the girl's mind with your stories. Just because you go out traveling and don't stay at home like a sensible person." Your uncle said.

"She deserves to travel the world too. There's a lot to offer out there, uncle." Mai said as she wrapped an arm around you.

The door bell rings causing your uncle to look at his pocket watch again. He then looks back at the both of you.

"The guests are twenty minutes early! Y/n be sure to change into your gown before the guests see you." He then left to go welcome everyone at the doorbell.

Its late into the party so you've already changed out into your lovely dress. You and Mai were chatting the entire time. Many of the other relatives we busy catching up and enjoying the foods. You listened to all of Mai's stories about her trips across the globe.

"Then the king asked me to dance." Mai said.

"He did? What did you say?" You asked with glee.

"I couldn't say no to the king!"

"That must've been fun. I bet it felt like you were in a fairytale."

"Oh it was just a friendly dance. Say maybe next time I go I can bring you along." Mai winks.

"You really mean it?!" You exclaimed.

"Yes! With the way you dress you're sure to impress everyone whenever we go."

You smile at the compliment. The gown you wore for the evening is very nice. You felt lucky your uncle buys you wonderful dresses.

"Why don't we open the presents I brought for you and your brother?" Mai suggests as she walks over to two nicely wrapped gifts.

Your brother who was playing with his toys nearby jumped with glee. He immediately ran over to Mai for his gift. Opening his gift was equally fun.

"Sweet! Toy soldiers! Thanks aunt Mai."

"Your welcome. Now here's your gift." Mai walks over to you with a nicely red wrapped gift.

You thank her and open the gift. In your lap is the cutest **[nutcracker](https://i.imgur.com/VCmMjnh.jpg)**. He had a unique design for his hair but he was cute nonetheless. He has spiky hair, dark roots, blonde bangs, and purple edged spikes, big purple eyes, and the cutest purple outfit you've ever seen! The nutcracker outfit it wore is all purple but it has a matching cape, and a cute top hat. The hat matches the outfit in color with two purple candy canes decorating it. His little arm holds a wooden silver painted sword. The tiny black boots it wore has tiny purple gems at the golden lining.

"Aww Mai he's adorable! Thank you!"

"Are you sure about that? He's pretty ugly to me." Your brother said from his seat on the rug.

You give him a scolding look. Mai wanted to cheer you up so she said, "On the outside maybe, but on the inside beats the heart of a prince."

"I think so too." You smiled down at your nutcracker. You lift his arm causing its mouth to open.

Your brother then swiped your nutcracker from your hands. This caused you to stand up and look over to him in anger.

"Th-that's my gift..!" You said while trying to swipe back your nutcracker.

"He's going to command my toy army!"

You two began having a tug-o-war with your present. It proved to much for your little nutcracker and his arm broke! You gasp and look him over. Your brother didn't expect it to break so easily. He looked to the ground in guilt. It wasn't his intention to break it.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.." You sigh sitting back on the couch.

You look over to the dining table and see a thick white ribbon. Perfect! It was in your intentions to fix his broken arm. You grab the ribbon and loop the nutcrackers arm on top of the ribbon. It made for the perfect arm rest for his broken arm.

"There good as new!" You look him over with a smile.

In the nutcrackers lavender eye you swore you saw it twinkle. Not to mention he almost looked as if he was smiling. Your mouth dropped. You couldn't possibly be seeing things could you..?!

🎄🎁🎄

It became very late into the night. You've already changed into your night gown. It was odd to see the nutcracker smile but you didn't think much of it. You hadn't eat much so you served yourself food after. Now that it was well into night time you were asleep on the living room couch. Your aunt Mai was going to say goodbye but she found you asleep. The fireplace was still lit. She didn't want to wake you so she gave the Christmas tree a look. It was incredibly festive and covered in several expensive ornaments. She then noticed a pink fairy ornament. It was brunette and wore a tutu. Mai looked over to it with sad eyes.

"It was a gift from her mother..." Mai held it in her hand to observe it.

She remembered you mentioned you got it after seeing your very first ballet. You cherished it a lot and even given the fairy a name.

"Her name is Anzu.." Mai smiled placing it back in the tree.

She covered you with a blanket and made sure the fireplace wasn't lit up anymore. You should be warm under the blanket. Mai and the other guests left for the night. Shortly after everyone was asleep. When the grandfather clock struck midnight it began to ring. You were sound asleep as it continued ringing. While you slept something unexpected happened. From a nearby mouse hole began glowing brightly. It shot magic that would travel around the room. Bright magical gold colored dust swept many objects around the room. Your nutcracker, the Christmas tree and even the grandfather clock. From the mouse hole came several toy soldiers. All were different types of toys but in the same uniform. Toy soldiers such as drummers or trumpet players, Jack in the boxes, Christmas plushies, teddy bears, and even dolls. They lined up with weapons in hand. They made a mess of the living room. Eating the gingerbread houses and destroying ornaments from the Christmas tree. Since the magic affected your nutcracker he drew his sword with his working arm and began protecting your Christmas tree. It knew how much you loved your tree.

"Oh no you don't..!" Shouts the brave nutcracker.

Many toy soldiers were defeated by the sword wielding nutcracker. He proved to be a good opponent. Shortly after the mouse king arrived he's a tall grey rat with a huge regal crown and a purple cape. He has a scepter in hand that looks like a magic wand it has a giant purple snow globe at the top. The rat king notices the nutcracker and directs his scepter to him with a hiss. Some of the toy soldiers are still causing havoc so you're shortly awaken when a vase is broken.

"Hmm..? What's going on?" You wake up to see the entire scene. Toy soldiers, the rat king, and your nutcracker! "This has to be a dream.."

You look over beside you and notice some wind-up toy mice eating the gingerbread house. You quickly shoo them away causing them to fall off the table. You stood up to see your nutcracker is trying to fight off the toy soldiers.

"Hey stay away from him!" You immediately march over and begin swatting them away from your nutcracker.

Your nutcracker smiled and began jumping excitedly in place. Cheering you on as the rat king began working his magic. He tried to get you with the magic of his scepter but he missed.

"What do you think you're doing?" You scold.

Your nutcracker knows better and he grabs your attention. His voice is so squeaky and low to you that you're having a hard time hearing him.

"You can talk..? What was that?"

Too bad it was too late the rat king covered you in his dark purple magic. You look over yourself as your entire body shrunk. You're down to a small size. Your nutcracker ran over to your side to protect you. He's slightly bigger than you since he's a nutcracker. This was beginning to freak you out but you knew you would have to get away from the rat king. You hid behind a table leg. Your nutcracker pointed his sword at the rat. The king hissed transforming his scepter into his own sword. It was larger than your nutcrackers sword but he wasn't affected. He still fought with all his might. You try to think of a way to help your dear nutcracker. You noticed they're near the table with the gingerbread house. You decide to get to work by climbing the table. It was a bit hard but you made it. When the nutcracker is a safe distance you push the gingerbread house off the table. It lands on the rat king causing all the toy soldiers to gasp. They gather around the gingerbread house uncovering his body. His head is spinning and he is seeing stars. Two toy soldiers drag him back to the mouse hole while the others follow behind. Your nutcracker looks up to you in appreciation.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"Nutcracker you can talk!" You slid down the table to greet him.

"Yes.. its a long story. I'm glad you're safe."

"Your arm.." You said sadly.

His arm is still in the "sling" you made him out of ribbon. It's still injured.

"Thanks for bandaging me." He smiled.

You smiled back. This all felt like a dream. Your adorable nutcracker is talking to you! You then look around at the mess.

"I still can't believe this is real. What do we do now?" You ask.

"Well the rat king did shrink you. We'll have to get you back to normal."

"How do we do that, Nutcracker?"

"Well there is one way but you won't like it. I'm on a journey to save the kingdom. I'm looking for the sugar plum princess. She's the only one that can turn you back to normal."

"She is? Isn't there another way? And what kingdom? I have so many questions."

"Allow me to explain."

You and your new wooden friend sat under the Christmas tree. The tree's skirt was super soft so it made for a nice place to sit as the two of you talked. The nutcracker explained how he's from the kingdom of Parthenia which the rat king rules over. There was originally a nice king but he had no idea what the rat king did with him. Anything could've happened to him. Before the rightful king disappeared. He mentioned how the sugar plum princess could defeat the rat king. The only reason the rat king took over was because he was originally a royal advisor.

"So unless the rat king is willing to change you back to normal you'll have to join me on my journey to find the sugar plum princess."

"Guess so.. but how will I return back home?" You ask with concern.

"Allow me to assist." A female voice said.

You and the nutcracker look around. You both walk out from under the Christmas tree to see a fairy. A very familiar fairy ornament.

"Anzu!" You shout with glee. You run over to the ballerina fairy to give her a hug.

"It's nice to see you too." She smiled warmly.

"How will I get back home, Anzu?" You said worriedly.

"With this." Anzu waves her fairy wand at you. When you look at your neck you notice a beautiful heart shaped locket necklace.

[photos.app.goo.gl/Um8sk2ZCEkRxCrLH6](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Um8sk2ZCEkRxCrLH6)

"This should help. When you're ready to return back home open this locket. You'll be safely transported home."

"It's beautiful! Thank you Anzu!"

You give the pink fairy another hug. She happily hugs back.

"I also have some advice. The sugar plum princess will be located on a remote island past the sea of sugar float soda."

"That is a long journey. We'll have to go through Toy Land and Gingerbread Village."

"You're correct nutcracker. I trust that you'll protect my friend." Anzu asks.

"Of course!" The Nutcracker salutes. Anzu then laughs.

"I wish you two the best of luck!" She flies back into the Christmas tree then returns to her posture as an ornament.

"We better get going. A long journey awaits us." Nutcracker then guides you to the mouse hole.

You follow him worriedly. You held his hand since you're nervous. He thought it was adorable and held your hand back. As you two teleported through the portal to Parthenia it was quite the trip. The giant portal is pink and light blue with swirls of snow surrounding it. It would've been a lovely sight if it wasn't for the harsh winds. The both of you were falling and didn't have a way to fly through it. You two ended up in a pile of snow. Caves covered in ice surround you two.

"We must've taken a wrong turn." The Nutcracker said as he stood. He helped you up.

"Do you know where we are?" You ask hopefully.

"Yes we are in the frosty caves of the snow fairies. Gingerbread Village isn't far from here."

"That's a good start. Hopefully we find our way out of here."

"I hope so too. My arm needs to be fixed."

"Maybe in Toy Land?" You suggest.

"It's exactly what I was thinking. Thank you."

You didn't know it but his wooden face was blushing. He thinks your kindness is admirable. While wandering through the snow caves you two were searching longingly. While the nutcracker was searching through a pile of rocks for an opening you saw something sparkling.

"What could it be..?" You said to yourself.

You observe the mysterious sparkling shine. You're shocked to see a snow fairy! You help it off the ground. It's wings were crooked so you help her by straightening them out with your fingers. She flaps her wings and begins flying again. In her thanks she kisses your cheek. She asks you to follow her. You then call over to the nutcracker who is also happy to see her. Her along with other snow fairies guide you two out of the caves. It was a lovely display they were all dancing in the air like ballerinas. It made you want to do some dancing of your own but you knew it wasn't the right time. The snow fairies all wave goodbye to you two as they dance into the sky. They seem to be traveling into a different part of the kingdom.

"I'm glad we're finally out."

"Me too, Nutcracker. Where is Gingerbread Village?"

"It's down the gumdrop path ahead." He points.

"Oh!" You head over to see several delectable treats. Candy cane trees, chocolate signs and so much more. "This is amazing! So much candy!" You head over to some cotton candy bushes and give them a taste. "Mmm sweet..!"

The nutcracker chuckles. Soon you two make it to the village. Every home is made of gingerbread. It was a sight to see. Everything was made of sweets. Even the villagers were dressed in a candy themed outfits. The villagers looked afraid and hid when they saw you two.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"It's probably the rat king. He lets his soldiers and pretty much anyone do whatever they want." The Nutcracker said sadly.

"So he doesn't do anything for his people?" You said shocked.

"No, not at all. He only cares about himself."

"We really do have to find the sugar plum princess." You said sadly.

"Who goes there!" Someone shouts.

"Major Mint!" The Nutcracker shouts.

"We don't like visitors." Another man warns.

"Captain Candy!" Nutcracker shouts again.

You look to see two men dressed in candy inspired outfits. Major mint has the outfit of a candy mint colored soldier uniform. He's brunette and tall. Captain Candy is blonde with a Brooklyn accent. He wears a sash of candy badges with colors of blues making up his outfit. He has on boots as well as a soldier uniform. His general hat is also covered in candy.

"The name is Joey and you better remember it!" Captain Candy said. He is holding a sharp peppermint spear.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Major mint asked holding a lollipop machine gun.

"We come in peace! We are trying to help this kingdom." The Nutcracker said.

"We cause no threat! He has a broken arm and I'm just a ballerina. Please you have to believe us." You said.

Both men look to each other with guilty looks. They then put their weapons down.

"I'm sorry. My name is Tristan. Pardon us but the king's toy soldiers keep coming by trying to eat our homes and shops. They already destroyed our daycare." Major mint said.

"Oh that's horrible!" You said.

"None of the children were harmed but no one can be trusted these days. Everyone is taking advantage of the rat kings rule." Captain Joey said.

"We were hoping to stay the night here. It will get dark soon." The Nutcracker said.

So the two invited you two inside the village. All the candy people went back to their daily lives. In Major mints tree house headquarters is where you two spent the evening.

"It's that prince's fault! He's good for nothing!" Tristan shouts.

"Say, that's my best friend. He's got to have a good reason." Joey tried calming him down.

"Easy for you to say. I know he's your friend but he had responsibilities to uphold! He was supposed to be the rightful heir to the throne! The king had no choice but to hand it over to that dumb rat!"

"He did?" You asked.

"Unfortunately no one has seen the prince anywhere." Joey said worriedly.

"He has to be somewhere! Maybe the rat king has him in a dungeon for all we know." You said.

"As if! That prince abandoned his people and we all know it." Tristan huffed.

You noticed how sad the nutcracker became. Joey also noticed.

"Do you know what happened to the prince? Yugi was my best friend. I'm worried sick about him." Joey pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry but the rat king.. he destroyed the prince and turned me into a nutcracker."

Major mint and Captain Candy were shocked. They couldn't believe the prince was gone forever. You didn't know what to say. Something didn't sit right with you as you observed Nutcracker. Something in his eyes wasn't the same. Joey appeared to be sad he wiped some tears. Major mint didn't seem to care as much but something told you he was faking it. He was hurt but he was more upset with the prince abandoning his duties. He said nothing as he sat in the corner frustrated.

"Thanks for letting us know." Joey said.

"Your welcome.." Nutcracker said.

"I have to know something. Have you two seen the sugar plum princess?"

"Sugar plum princess?" Tristan asked.

"Yes we are trying to find her. I was told by the king that she can defeat the rat king." The Nutcracker said.

"No way!" Joey said.

"We don't know her but we will help you. If this princess can defeat her then we'll do whatever we can to take down the rat king!" Tristan said.

"Yeah then the kingdom will be safe again!" Joey shouts.

You and nutcracker look to each other with a smile. It was agreed that they join you two in your journey. That night you were sitting on a large tree branch looking at the sky. The nutcracker saw you and took a seat next to you.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." You said without looking at him. "I know you lied to them prince Yugi. Why did you do that?"

"How did you know?"

"The look you had in your eyes. I had a feeling."

"I let my people down. I can't face them. Certainly not Joey nor Tristan. I've failed them once and I don't want to do that again. It's why I'm trying to find the sugar plum princess. It's the least I can do for my people. Maybe they'll forgive me for abandoning them. I wasn't ready to be king at the time but now I am."

"They will forgive you Yugi. You're doing everything you can for your kingdom. I think that's a making of a good king."

"Y/n.." He smiled. "Thank you." He places his hand on your own.

"Your welcome Yugi." You blushed.

👑🐭👑

The rat king was furious once he woke up. He had a huge red bump on his head. He immediately went to his royal library with his magical scepter. He was trying to find a spell that would help him find the prince. That nutcracker would be a big threat to him. It screeched commanding some guards to come in. Two toy teddy bear soldiers walk in saluting him. The rat king began squeaking angrily. The Teddy's began shivering in fright at all the threats the king was making if they didn't follow his commands. They were also terrified of the orders given to them. They salute immediately running back to their headquarters of the castle. They're seen by other toy guards as they run into the room terrified.

"What did the awful king say this time?" A toy trumpet player asked.

The teddy bears began explaining the order to destroy the nutcracker. No one knew about the real identity of the nutcracker but it still horrified them destroying another toy.

"We don't have a choice.." The toy trumpet player said with sadness in his eyes.

"Do we have to? I want to go home and play with my toys again!" Another toy soldier asked shivering in his boots.

"I don't want to! I want my mommy!" A toy teddy wept.

"Me too! I hate working for the king! But if we don't he'll burn us in his bon fire like the others!" A toy drummer said trying to hold back tears.

"We're just kids why do we have to destroy other toys?" The toy trumpet said in tears.

"We need the prince! Only he can get the rat king to change us back to normal..!" The toy soldier cried along with the other toy children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in my other Yugi x Reader content I also have another book published on here titled, "A Cinderella Story" (Pumpkin King Yugi x Cinderella Skeleton Reader)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521653
> 
> Thank you for checking out my book.


	2. Peppermint Forest And Toy Land! Your Journey Continues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups journey to save the kingdom continues. Peppermint forest was a bit of a trial but not as much as the sea of sugar float soda. The kingdom is in ruin. From dried up wells to missing children. You and Yugi can't stand what the rat king puts the people through. Unfortunately many trials await you next. It's up to you to save the kingdom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aesthetic Board doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Reminder: Story includes violence and death. Also Links (Bold Text) in the story are important.

The next morning you and Yugi instructed Major Mint and Captain Candy about the whereabouts of the sugar plum princess. They weren't happy hearing they'd have to travel past Toy Land since it's a long journey. The sea of sugar float soda wasn't a short journey either. Major mint wanted to be leader so with packed backpacks the two "candy" soldiers led you two to Toy Land. The journey was through peppermint forest. Everywhere you looked you saw tall candy canes and peppermint bushes. Thankfully major mint had a map.

You look over to Yugi's broken arm. You still felt guilty for breaking it. You shouldn't have let your brother play with him but you couldn't help it. You wanted to enjoy your nutcracker gift some more. Yugi noticed you looking at his broken arm. He gave you a sympathetic look. He lifted his working arm and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"It's fine really. You don't need to feel bad."

"I know.. but it's still my fault."

"It can easily be fixed in Toy Land." Captain candy smiles.

"It can?" You asked hopefully.

"It's a minor fix." Yugi winked.

You're heart began beating fast. How can such a cutesy looking nutcracker make your heart skip a beat?

 _"So sweet..!"_ You thought to yourself.

The smell of peppermint was strong. It reminded you of the peppermint sweets your maid had prepared the day before Christmas Eve. You feel a bit homesick but you know you'll return home safely. Captain candy was collecting a few candy canes and eating them. Major mint was keeping his eyes out for any of the king's soldiers. The entire group heard howling. You went to Yugi's side holding his hand. He became bashful but knew he better keep a look out.

"Sounded like mint n chip wolves!" Captain candy said.

"We better hurry to the path ahead!" Tristan began running as he brought out his lollipop machine gun.

Everyone followed behind. Yugi still held onto your hand since he knew you're afraid. Howling was still heard. It wasn't looking too good since wolves have a good sense of smell. The group ran into a two way path. Tristan looked over the map.

"This way!" He commands as everyone continued running.

The path wasn't as surrounded with candy canes but it still felt unsafe. A wolf could come out at any moment. The path was still a long way. By the time the group reached the end of the path a pack of three mint n chip wolves were waiting. They're seemingly made of mint n chip ice cream but their sharp teeth are made out of hard mint candy. Yugi drew his sword. You stood behind him. The boys began fighting off the wolves. Tristan aimed for their eyes while Joey stabbed at them with his peppermint spear. Yugi fought them off with his sword. He didn't intend on killing it off but major mint did the job for him. He shot at the wolf with his lollipop machine gun.

"It's either him or us, Nutcracker." Tristan said. He knew he had the need to say that since Yugi gave him a disapproving look.

"I know they're dangerous but killing them is going too far!" Yugi shouts.

"Their teeth can munch through bone! Don't be naïve!" Major mint yells.

"Fighting isn't going to do anything. You don't have to kill them Tristan. Aim for the paws and tails. That's their weak spot. They'll run off if you do it enough."

"She's got a good point, Tristan." Joey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you're all saying the right thing.. I won't do it again." Tristan said continuing to lead the way.

"He's super tense. The rat king has made all of us on edge." Joey said.

"I understand. His rule is making everyone stressful." Yugi said.

You felt bad for the wolves. They were probably hungry. You pull something from the pockets of your night gown. Every year your uncle gives you and your brother stocking stuffers. Yours are normally filled with ornaments, makeup, and goodies. You remembered you placed two of the ornaments in the pockets of your nightgown. One was an angel and the other is Mrs. Claus. Both were decorated nicely and had white flowers. You plucked all the white flowers off of them and placed them by the wolves.

"Where I come from most bereavement flowers are white." You said.

"I think it's very nice of you to do." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's a nice gift." Joey smiled.

"I think so too. We better catch up with major mint." You say as you catch up to the two men.

After leaving peppermint forest the next path leads to Toy Land. The path is much different this time around. It's made of wooden blocks and the bridge it also made of plastic bright colors. The huge sign displaying "Toy Land" in bold letters looks welcoming. You notice the place looks like an amusement park. Carnival rides, toy stores, candy stores, malls, tons of shops, toy factories, and plenty of cute cottages! Everything was made of toys even the townsfolk were dressed like toys!

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen!" Your jaw dropped. How you wished your younger self could've seen this. Yugi thought the childlike twinkle in your eyes was quite the sight to see.

 _"She's so beautiful and adorable!"_ He thought holding your hand.

You didn't expect Yugi to hold your hand. You looked into his eyes. Too bad the moment was ruined when Major Mint brought up a concern.

"Where are all the children?"

"Yeah I don't see any kids on the rides or in the candy stores. It's odd." Joey said.

"It's Christmas time too. What could've possibly happened?" Yugi said.

Now that you got a good look at the town many of the citizens that were humans were of an older age demographic. The toys in town weren't children either. Captain candy went up to a toy doll.

"Excuse me ma'am but could I trouble you for a second? Where are all the children?" Asked Joey.

"Oh it's terrible sir. Many children have gone missing. The kids we do have are strictly kept inside and monitored at all times. All the worried parents won't let their children out."

"You don't say? Have they been kidnapped?" Joey asked.

"Most likely. All the children that disappear go missing at night time or when they go out and play by themselves. Oh if only that rat king would do something about it." The rag doll said sadly.

"This is getting worse." Tristan said.

"I wonder if the kings soldiers are behind it." Yugi said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Joey huffed.

"I better get my arm repaired while we are here." Yugi said.

"I understand Nutcracker. Be on your way and we'll wait nearby." Tristan said.

"I'll go with you." You said.

Yugi gave you a grateful look and followed behind you. You two made it to the toy factory where they make repairs. Plenty of toys were getting fixed. You and Yugi gathered into a waiting room. A teddy bear doctor with spectacles walks in. He notices the broken arm and brings out a tool box.

"I'll have you fixed up in no time." He said in a deep voice.

He was too cute to have such a deep voice. It surprised you a bit. It felt like a build-a-bear speaking with a deep voice box. The doctor removed his "sling" and began repairing the wooden arm. Before you knew it Yugi's arm was fixed. He was able to move his arm again.

"It's back to normal!" Yugi said.

The teddy nods. "Talk to the receptionist and you and your girlfriend can be on your way." The doctor said.

You and Yugi stuttered unsure of how to respond. You stayed quiet while your face turned red. Before Yugi could get a word out the doctor left. After speaking to the receptionist you two head toward Major mint and Captain candy. They noticed your red face. Yugi is a nutcracker so his blushing isn't noticeable. The two assumed Yugi might've kissed you. The two winked at Yugi prompting him to become confused.

"What's with those looks?" Yugi asked.

"Oh you know." Joey chuckled.

"Know what?" Yugi asked.

Tristan simply laughed and shook his head. Yugi huffed finally understanding. His wooden face turned red at the assumption not that anyone could tell.

"This nutcracker is a gentlemen." Yugi said.

Even in anger he is still a cute nutcracker. You held back giggles as not to upset him more.

"We better leave this place and get to the sea of sugar float soda." You said.

The others agree and you all head out of the town. Many of the townsfolk warned you four to be careful. One older lady mentioned that a lot of the guards are seen outside town. This journey is getting more dangerous. You hope the guards don't cause any of you trouble.

"Children missing, soldier attacks, and homes getting destroyed. What else will happen next? If only the prince were here!" Tristan said.

You look over to Yugi but he doesn't say a word. His eyes are down cast. You didn't feel like it was your place to tell Tristan and Joey anything. It would be better coming from Yugi himself.

"Well its a good thing we're trying to find the sugar plum princess." You said.

"You're right. We have to keep going!" Joey said.

Yugi followed behind in a gloomy state. He couldn't bring himself to tell his friends the truth. You knew what was going on with Yugi and held his hand. You give him a comforting look. You did cheer him up slightly.

"Up ahead!" Tristan shouts.

Toy wooden soldiers are headed straight towards the group. They have swords drawn. The wind-up mice toy soldiers have cannons.

"Give is the nutcracker!" One soldier commands.

"By order of the king!" Another said.

"What could you possibly want with him?!" Joey said standing protectively in front of the nutcracker.

"We have to destroy him!" One soldier said.

"Destroy?! He hasn't caused a threat!" Tristan said.

"It's either him or us!" Another soldier said.

"Just great." Joey huffed.

"This is my fight! Sweet heart get to a safe place!" Yugi directed towards you as he drew his sword.

You did as you were told and ran away into the forest. You placed a hand to your heart feeling flattered by the cute nick name Yugi had given you. The mice didn't care about you and aimed their cannons to the nutcracker. You hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. You don't have any ideas. Tristan used his lollipop machine gun on the toy mice causing them to pass out. Yugi did his best to fight off the soldiers with their spears and swords. The soldiers were becoming more nervous at seeing their fainted comrades. It was odd to you the kings men would act in such a way. You noticed one toy soldier hiding. His arm looked broken and his face was slightly chipped. He was crying. Feeling sympathetic for him you listen to what he has to say.

"I-I want my mommy!" He had the voice of a child!

You cover your mouth in horror looking to the other soldiers. You decide to do some investigating.

"Are you a child? Is everyone in the kings army a kid?" You kneel beside the soldier.

"Yes.." He whimpered. "We're all children. The king says it's easier to have an army to command if they're filled with children. He says we are whiny cry babies that are afraid of everything."

"No way.. I'm sure his punishments must be horrible." You said.

"Yes he burns anyone if they disobey orders! We can't tell our families or we'll be killed."

"How terrifying! Don't worry the sugar plum princess will save everyone! She is the only one that can defeat the king!"

"Really? Please help us! We're treated like slaves!"

"I will! Promise!" You cross your heart with a finger.

"Wait! Be careful some of these soldiers are big bullies. Some of the army is filled with greedy kids. The king promised toys to anyone that destroys the nutcracker."

"Thank you for telling me. I better hurry."

The others were still fighting off all the toy soldiers. As the child told you, a lot of them were greedy and surrounding Yugi. They were ready to strike. Before Tristan shot at them with his weapon you scream.

"STOP!!! Enough! They're children!! Don't harm them!"

Many of the toy soldiers were shocked you knew. Yugi and the others were twice as shocked. Soon enough it clicked in their heads. The amateur combat, the hesitance, and fear. Some of the toy soldiers began crying.

"Please save us!" One of them cried.

"We don't want to be toys forever!"

"I want to see my family again!"

"I'm tired of being a slave!"

You begin crying. The three men look over to each other. Tristan and Joey were angry while Yugi became concerned for the children. He became sick to his stomach. How could someone force children into such sick slavery as this? Two toys tried attacking at Yugi.

"No!!" You shout.

Four soldiers held them back. They wanted to be free but it seems the two trying to attack Yugi cared more for the reward.

"What are you doing?! The king will kill us if he finds out!"

"We'll be given all of Santa's delivery to Toy Land don't you remember?!" The other said.

You gasped then slapped both of them. Everyone was surprised.

"What is wrong with you two?! Aren't you two thinking of your mothers?! They're worried sick about you! I doubt they've gotten any sleep without you two home! They probably think you're both dead! Listen. We're trying to save this kingdom! The sugar plum princess will save us all. She's our only hope."

The soldiers look to the ground in shame as guilt washed over them. All fight left them. Both broke down crying.

"I was so scared..! I thought I was going to die! I've seen so many people killed..! I thought I'd never see my mom again! I miss her so much!" One covered his eyes with his arm as he cried.

"I thought I was going to be burnt alive! I should've appreciated my mom more. I deserve to be on Santa's naughty list...!" The other weeped.

It's now you see what they've truly been through. They're too young to be going through this. It sickens you how the rat king treated them. Tristan and Joeys anger doubled while Yugi's determination tripled.

"He killed children..! I'll never forgive him!" Joey yelled.

"We need to hurry and save the kingdom!" Tristan said.

"We can't let them down! All of you need to get back to the town and let the adults know! We'll find the sugar plum princess and save everyone!" Yugi said.

The children began crying tears of joy and cheering. They gathered everyone and head straight to the town. There was no time to lose. Before continuing your adventure the children gave you one of their carriages. Two horses pull all of you toward your next destination. The sea of sugar soda.

"You know you did great back there. If it wasn't for you none of those children would have hope." Yugi said.

"I'm glad I found out too. I hope the other soldiers are safe." You say worriedly.

"Don't worry we'll find that princess in no time at all!" Joey said.

"Yeah we'll never give up. She's bound to be out there somewhere." Tristan reassures.  
  
  
  


❄️🎀❄️  
  
  


The carriage ride was super helpful for the journey. All of you arrived to the sea of cream soda shortly. By the shore are a couple boats.

"We'll get the boat ready. Why don't you two find some supplies." Tristan said.

You give Major mint a nod. Yugi walks with you to the forest. The part of the forest you're both in is filled with nature so there is no candied sweets surrounding the place like the soda sea.

"This place is so different from home." You said.

"How so?" Asked Yugi.

"The sky is so clear here. We don't have places like Toy Land or Gingerbread village. It's all so nice. I wish I could stay here."

"Me too." Yugi gave you a cute smile.

This caught you off guard a bit. You look to the nutcracker who is awaiting your response.

"That's sweet Yugi."

He kisses your hand.

"I sure hope so sweetheart. You deserve to be treated like a princess."

"And you deserve to be treated like a king. You do so much for your kingdom. I know your citizens will realize it too."

"Thank you. I hope I can return their happiness. The rat king is bringing my kingdom to ruin."

"We'll stop him together." You reassure. "I'll always have your back."

"You really are a princess." Yugi placed your hand on his heart.

There was no heartbeat but it was more than enough to make your own heart skip a beat. You and Yugi look directly into each other's eyes. Yugi wished this moment could last forever but his kingdom needs him. He kissed your hand and held it.

"We better start collecting supplies. I know a water well that should be nearby." Yugi said.

"That will be perfect." You said.

Unfortunately the location Yugi went to was dry with dead grass. Tumble weeds are piled and rocks are on the dry ground.

"It's gone. Could it be here?" Yugi pushed rocks out of the way.

He soon found where it used to be located. A lid covered the large hole. Yugi took his sword and tried his hand at prying it open. Soon enough he removed the lid. A large number of fairies began pouring out. All flew out from the confinement's of their prison. They gather around both of you cheering.

"You've been trapped? I take it this was the rat kings doing?" Yugi said.

The fairies explained what happened. Yugi was correct. The rat king imprisoned them when they tried stopping him from drying out the water well. They're very different from the snow fairies. They're all colors of the rainbow and their outfits are made of flowers. They then began giggling and speaking in their language as they circle around you.

"What are they saying?" You ask.

"They're saying you're beautiful." Yugi said bashfully.

While you're giving the fairies your gratitude Yugi silently agrees with them. Your nightgown is adorable and he loves your hairstyle. All in all you're a beauty to him. The fairies began dancing. They wear flats similar to ballerina shoes so they danced in the air. A performance to show how thankful they are. You decide now is the best time to show off your dancing. You perform the same dance meant for your ballet recital. Yugi and the fairies were impressed.

"You're a ballerina?"

"I am! Been dancing in a tutu since I was six." You said as the fairies copied your movements.

"You're so talented." Yugi praised. He stood behind you and lifted you as you danced. He assisted in helping you twirl.

After the fairies left you two noticed apple tree's. You both gathered plenty in your arms. By the shore you two found rope and buckets. You two filled them with the apples. A barrel was also found. It was filled with coconuts.

"Coconut milk is good too. We could use these." You said.

Soon the sail was ready and you were all on your way to the sea made of cream soda. The boat was big enough to hold all of you and the supplies. The "sea" was huge but the remote island wasn't far. Yugi was sure it was the island where the sugar plum princess would be located at. It was a candy island with cotton candy clouds and mountains of ice cream. All of you were surprised to see such a place once docking by the shore.

"Whoa..!" Joey shouts falling onto the boat. His spear stabbed through the bottom.

"Oh no! It's beginning to fill with soda!" Tristan said.

Tristan and Yugi manage to pull Joey out of the boat. Unfortunately it sunk.

"I hope that sugar plum princess is here." Said Tristan.

"We might need a new boat." Yugi said.

"Might?" Questioned Joey.

"She is the sugar plum princess. If she's powerful enough to defeat the rat king I'm sure she could get us to his castle." Yugi explained.

"That's a good point." Said Joey.

"We better get to the castle." Tristan says.

All of you travel through the candy island. Eventually a pink castle was found. Each of you begin heading toward the castle. Something was off about it. Suddenly the castle fell revealing a giant cardboard cut out. Yugi's first reaction is to push you into the bushes. You land inside hiding. You watch as the boys are caught in nets and handcuffed. It didn't make any sense it came out of no where! You look to see a floating mirror. It showed the image of the mouse king. It squeaked in chalk board scratching laughter. It zapped the boys in electrocution magic. It shot from outside the floating mirror. Poor Joey and Tristan were electrocuted except for Yugi who is a Nutcracker therefore a poor conductor for electricity. The rat king hissed. It zapped all three with his magical scepter. The nets began flying into the sky. You had no idea what to do. What could you have possibly done against the rat kings magic? Feeling useless you sit by the shore collecting your thoughts. Was there really no sugar plum princess? You felt all hope leaving you.

"Some hero I am. I can't even get off this island by myself. Should I make a raft? What if it breaks? I might drown." You continued trying to think of a plan.

You couldn't think of any other ideas aside from spelling out "HELP" with branches in giant letters on the beach. You began crying.

"I'm so useless! I can't even protect the man I love! I promised I would have his back and I let him down! What about the kingdom? The children?" You knew everyone is counting on you.

You notice something twinkling in the sky. The fairies! They must've seen your sign on the beach! You wave at them. They immediately fly over to you in a lovely swarm.

"Am I happy to see you! I was beginning to lose hope!" You wipe your tears.

You explain everything to the fairies. You couldn't understand their language but half of them flew into the forest. They arrive back with a swing made of licorice rope. It's very thick so you shouldn't have trouble sitting on it.

"Are you sure? I'm sure it's a long trip." You said.

All the fairies fly to the "swing" and do their part to carry it. You hesitantly sit on it. The fairies take off to the sky while you hold on tightly. They bring you to a dark castle. It must be the rat kings castle. The fairies make sure to drop you off in a location where you won't be seen. It's in the back of a castle. There's an opening you can crawl into.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Now I'll be able to rescue the others and help save this kingdom."

The fairies nod with a wave. They wish you luck as you crawl into the castle. Upon entering you notice you'll have to sneak past the guards.

_"Yugi I won't let you down, my love. My prince. I'll save you and help you save your kingdom!_


	3. The Sugar Plum Princess Arrives! Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final battle against the rat king. You must rescue the others then try saving the kingdom together. The sugar plum princess is revealed along with a special guest. Christmas Day also brings you an unexpected special surprise. It’s up to Anzu to help in giving you a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly Reminder: All links (Bold Text) in story are important
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story my beloved readers. This is the final chapter.  
> Also the Yugi drawing below is something I made for this fic. I hope you enjoy it too.

  
  


🏰👑🐭👑🏰  
  
  


Upon entering the castle you notice several guards pass by. You aren't too worried since they're children but you're more concerned about getting placed in the dungeon. The boys must be around here somewhere. You try finding a door that is heavily guarded. None so far. The guards are mainly patrolling the area. Eventually you find two guards standing in front of a large wooden door. They have swords and spears. They're toy soldiers and seem to be bored. You walk up to both of them with a plan ready.

"There you two are. The king has been asking for the both of you. He says that if you're not there within five minutes that he will be sure to turn you two in worms!" You said sternly.

Both guards gasp in horror and run off. Smiling to yourself you grab the keys hanging on the wall nearby. The door isn't locked so the keys must be to their shackles. All three are inside the wooden prison.

"Nutcracker!" You run up to Yugi giving him a hug. Yugi couldn't help hugging you back.

"You're safe." He said.

"You're here to save us!" Joey says.

"Good job! How did you get here?" Asked Tristan.

"The fairies helped me! They flew me here. We better hurry!"

"I think the rat king started a bonfire." Joey said.

"That's right. He was planning to burn me alive." Yugi said.

"Yeah the king wanted to use him as an example." Joey said.

"We better hurry before the guards arrive." Tristan said.

You unlock everyone's shackles. Everyone began running down the hallways toward the castle gates. It was easy sneaking past the guards. Many of them were gathered by the large bonfire. The rat king was giving everyone commands as his guards were filling the large bonfire with wood. Yugi became angered noticing many citizens from Toy Land and Gingerbread Village. They were all in chains.

"Is this any way to treat the people of Parthenia?!" Yugi grabs his attention.

The rat king hissed at Yugi. Your courageous nutcracker drew his sword and pointed it directly in the air.

"Your reign ends today!" Yugi said.

You and the others assist in helping the people escape from their shackles. Yugi fought the rat king. While they duel you and Joey explain how the rat king has been transforming the children into his toy army. All the worried mothers became horrified. All fight left the soldiers as they try finding their parent in the chaos. The king transformed his magical scepter into a hatchet. He began swinging at Yugi who blocked every attack. He managed to graze the rats ear causing him to hiss. Their duel continued. The rat king was beginning to get irritated so he used his magic to make himself grow five times larger. He then casted a fire spell on the bonfire.

"No..!!" You shout.

Yugi was able to block the kings harsh attacks but it proved to only avoid the inevitable. He was simply out matched by the king's large size. The king laughed as he gave his finishing blow. Yugi was knocked into the concrete base where the bonfire was held in. His leg and arms are broken. Unfortunately his wooden face is slightly chipped from the kings hatchet weapon. Everyone gasped. You run over to Yugi standing in front of him protectively. The king was about to blast the nutcracker with his magic.

"You're nothing but a coward! You hide behind the magic scepter..!" You yell.

The rat king hissed at you. A verbal threat in his language no less. You notice a shield nearby and pick it up before the rat king can hit you with his magic. Yugi screamed your name in worry. The shield was enough to reflect his magic. It shot his scepter out of his hand. This caused him to turn back to his normal size. You run over to the scepter shield in hand. The rat king scowled as he barred his jagged teeth hoping to bite at you before you reach his scepter. You manage to grab the scepter first. You block his bite with his own scepter causing his teeth to shatter. Everyone cheered you on except for Yugi who is hoping you'll win unharmed. The rat king fell to the ground clutching his mouth in pain. He was screeching loudly.

"It's over rat king..!!" You throw his scepter to the ground breaking it.

The rat king began screaming as he held his hand out. The scepter released its magic sucking up all the magic out of the rat king. He shrunk down to the size of a normal rat. He screamed in fright at the angry mob of mothers chasing him with their brooms and rolling pins. All the children returned back to normal, the bonfire disappeared revealing a beautiful water fountain, and from the snow globe of the scepter revealed purple smoke. It revealed someone had been trapped inside it! A regal someone. A man with spiky red hair and red eyes he looked much like the crown prince. His outfit is a crown with a red cape. His outfit suited his regal title.

"King Atem!!" The townspeople cheered.

"Long live the king!" All the children chant.

"Atem you're alive!!!" Joey shouts running over to the the king. He hugged him sparking laughter.

You run over to Yugi not caring if the king was back. All that matters to you right now is your beloved nutcracker. You sit beside him placing your hand on his face.

"Yugi.." You teared up. "You're still a nutcracker."

"The rat king cursed me.." Yugi said sadly. "I wasn't strong enough to defeat him or protect you.. I'm sorry."

"No Yugi you've always given it your all. You're my brave nutcracker." You kiss Yugi's cheek.

Suddenly his body began glowing. His eyes widened and he began transforming back to normal. No more was he made of wood or have the appearance of an adorably goofy nutcracker. He's changed into a handsome prince! He wore a regal button up lavender top with long sleeves, tight black pants, and boots. His wild hair was reminiscent of the style he had as a nutcracker only it was wilder. His bright lavender eyes are confident and drawn with guy liner. You had a transformation of your own. Your body began glowing pink as well. The pink magic dust surrounds you as it encases your night gown in its sparkling beauty. You're given a ballerina outfit and a tiara matching your heart shaped necklace. Your hair is done beautifully and covered in pink dust from your magic much like your tutu.

**(Choose your favorite ballerina outfit)**

**[Pink](https://i.imgur.com/otx5l9o.jpg) **

**[Blue](https://i.imgur.com/z1LK01q.jpg) **

**[White Version 1](https://i.imgur.com/2uWML67.jpg) **

**[White Version 2](https://i.imgur.com/CbylAM9.jpg) **

Your magic then covered the entire castle transforming it back to normal. Everything was so bright and welcoming. You look over yourself in confusion. Yugi knew exactly what happened the moment he saw your transformation.

"Don't you understand? You're the sugar plum princess! Your magic broke the curse! You were the sugar plum princess all along!" Yugi spoke excitedly as he held both your hands.

"I am? But I didn't do anything. I'm just a normal girl." You said.

"Of course you're the sugar plum princess! Your courage saved everyone from the rat king, you rescued us from the dungeon, you broke my curse, and most importantly you broke all the mouse kings enchantments." Yugi held your hands in a comforting manner. "You did it all by yourself!" Yugi praised.

"Not all by myself.. I wasn't alone on my journey." You blushed.

Yugi became bashful too. He couldn't help kissing your hand. King Atem walked up to the both of you.

"Yugi I see you found the sugar plum princess. You saved the kingdom, thank you." Atem said.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I never would've guessed you were trapped inside the scepter this entire time. It's thanks to Y/n we're all safe." Yugi placed a hand on your back.

"I take it you're ready to take your place as king? I must return to Toy Land and rule over there." Atem said since he knew his rule was temporary until Yugi came of age.

"Yes I'm ready to take on the responsibilities as long as my people want me." Yugi searched around.

Tristan and Joey are first to cheer him on. The rest of the townsfolk join in cheering on the crowned prince. Atem places his crown on Yugi.

"Are you two related?" You ask.

"Yes we are cousins." Yugi said.

"I had a feeling." You said.

Atem kisses your hand.

"Thank you for taking care of Yugi and returning our kingdom to us." He said in gratitude.

You nod with a light blush. Yugi then stole your hand away. He gave his cousin a disapproving look. Atem grinned then went over to the citizens of Toy Land. You looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Y/n will you be my queen and help me rule this kingdom?" He asked as he kneeled down on one knee. His question surprised you at first. You then smile in confirmation.

"I'd be honored to be your queen." You answered bashfully.

Yugi stood up and kissed you. Everyone watching applauds the both of you.

"Would you like to dance, my queen?" Yugi held out his arm for you to grab.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." You reply.

The both of you got into your positions then began dancing. You danced as a ballerina while Yugi held you and spun you. He made sure to catch you when you leaped. It all came to you naturally. It shows by how you danced along with Yugi. You two danced in front of the fountain for all to see. Everyone watched as you two danced. When you two ended the dance Yugi kissed you again. Again everyone applauded. They threw flowers and began chanting.

"Long live the king and queen!"

While you and Yugi were waving to the crowd the dethroned rat king had some fight left in him. He was still small but he was riding on the back of a bat. It flew towards you. The rat snatched your heart shaped locket necklace. It squeaked with laughter as it opened the locket.

"You cowardly rat!" Tristan yelled.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled as he ran toward the newly crowned king.

The snow fairies returned and weren't about to let the rat get away with this. They formed snowballs with their magic aiming at the bat. One managed to hit their target. The bat faints from the hit causing it to fall midair. The rat screeched as it fell from the sky. The locket necklace in his hand disappeared. You began fading away.

"Yugi!" You cried.

"My love please don't go! You're supposed to be my queen..!" Yugi held out his hand for you.

"Yugi..!"

Shortly you disappear from the magic of the locket. You fade you away. Yugi began crying.

"Y/n please... I love you.." Yugi buried his face in his hand as he sunk to the ground in despair. Atem went to his side to comfort him.  
  


  
  


❤️🧚🏻♀️🎄🎁✨❤️

The grandfather clock in the living room rang. You awoke on the couch in a panic. The living room was still messy from when you last saw it. Your eyes watered looking for your nutcracker.

"Was it just a dream..?" You wept.

You began crying. How could it all be a dream? It felt so real.

"Yugi..."

You frantically look for your precious nutcracker. He's no where to be seen. In your Christmas tree your fairy ornament Anzu is watching you. She waves her wand. She knew your tears wouldn't be long. She then smiled looking over to the door.

"Don't worry my friend. You'll get your happy ending." She winks.

Her magic struck the door and the Christmas tree. The pretty lights looked so beautiful to you. It managed to cheer you up slightly. Your tears dried up. Your uncle walks in to see the mess.

"I see the mice had a party." He huffed.

"Merry Christmas, uncle." You give him a hug still feeling saddened by your dream.

Your uncle hugs you back but didn't realize you were sad. The need for a hug was strong. Your brother ran into the room looking forward to the presents.

"Don't you open those presents! We are opening them after breakfast is ready." Your uncle says.

Your brother nods in disappointment and sits by the fireplace to play with his toys. You're still concerned about your nutcracker. Maybe he is in the gift box he came in. Your aunt Mai walks in but she seems to be talking to someone. She wears a pink gown today. Her hair is down and her makeup is done.

"And here is the place I grew up in. This living room was where I played a lot." Mai said.

"Who are you talking to?" Your uncle asks.

"Everyone allow me to introduce you to a very special guest. Meet Yugi the son of the emperor who is a dear friend of mine." She waved her arm.

In walked **[Yugi](https://i.imgur.com/bz6u2OT.jpg) **who is wearing a black suit and purple tie. He looked positively handsome. He looked over to you and his face lit up. He took your hand and kissed it.

"It's very nice to meet you, sweetheart." He said.

Your eyes brightened at the nickname. Admiration filled your eyes while Yugi had a blush covering his face. Your protective uncle wasn't happy.

"Such familiarity!" Your uncle huffed.

"I think it would be nice to have prince Yugi stay for dinner today. He'll have much to tell about his travels." Mai said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." You said.

Your uncle didn't want to decline any of your desires so he hesitantly agreed. Your brother was dragged to the dining room with Mai. Your brother whines while your uncle pushes him. Mai wanted her niece to have as much alone time with the prince as possible.

"Yugi..." You smile.

"Yes my queen?" He holds out his arm for you to link.

"Merry Christmas." You smiled.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Here this is for you." Yugi hands you a heart shaped locket necklace from his pocket. It was the same one Anzu gave you.

"Where did you find this?" You gasp.

"It was on my dresser. I'm glad I held onto it. I didn't realize I'd be meeting a princess today." Yugi rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Your mouth dropped. You then look over to Anzu on the Christmas tree. Her eyes shine causing you to smile. You’ve never been so happy looking at an ornament before. You put the necklace back on then link your arm with Yugi.

"Care to dance?" He suggests.

"I can't decline the king." You said.

Yugi chuckles in agreement. You two head over to your uncles huge study. On the desk is a big pink snow globe. Inside it was the sugar plum princess dancing with her king.You and Yugi look it over with a fond smile. Yugi hugged you from behind. A gift from your beloved fairy friend Anzu no less. Yugi took your hand leading you to the "dance floor" where he eagerly grabbed both your hands. He held your hands firmly with a gentle smile. You remember this look. You both lean in for a kiss.

"I missed you my queen."

"I missed you too my king."

You both then began dancing together as though you were inside a ballroom. You two were never separated again. As Anzu said you got your happy ending.  
  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more Yugi x Reader content please check out my other book, "A Cinderella Story" It's a Pumpkin King Yugi x Skeleton Reader. The story is a Nightmare Before Christmas AU (Alternate Universe)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521653  
> Thank you for checking out this story.


End file.
